Blog użytkownika:Czkastrid12/taka tam historia
TAKA TAM HISTORIA HEJ,TO MÓJ PIERWSZY BLOG WIĘC PRZEPRASZAM ZA BŁĘDY bo jestem z NEW YORK A O NEXTAH TO WY ZADECYDUJECIE W KOMENTARZECH ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIE IMFORMACJE -Będzie czkastrid ( są parą) -Stoik NIEżyje,Valka jest -Historia żaczyna się po jws 2 -czkawa i inni mają 20lat -'GRUBYMI OZNACZAJĄ SNY,MYŚLI,NAZWY SMOKÓW' PROLOGIA: Hej,jestem Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka III, ale mówcie mi Czkawka wiem idiotyczne imie ale sam nie wybierałem. Wiele przeszłem byłem wyśmiewany w dzieciństwie,wytresowałem NOCNĄ FURIE naj grożniejszego smoka na ziemi,pokonałem CZERWONĄ ŚMIERĆ, zdobyłem chwałe,jestem wodzie znalazłem mame a straciłem ojca na zawsze, pokonałem OSZOŁOMO STRACHA I Drago Krwawadłoń itak dalej i dalej końiec o mnie czas opowiadać. ROZDZIAŁ 1 PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Mój smok chciał polatać więc wybrałem się na krutki lot ale przypomniało mi się że mam iść do Astrid na śniadanie gdy nagle zaczeliśmy spadać bo złapała nas sieć wylądowaliśmy na statku Drago . drago-I co złapaliśmy pogromce smoków czkawa-czego chcesz ode mnie i Szczerbatka drago-czy ja musze czegoś chcieć czkawka-Yyyy....zawsze drago-chce podbić cały...(nagle przerwał mu czkawka) czkawka-świat bla bla bla bla może wymyśl coś nowego (powiedział ziewając przy tym) drago wlnoł czkawke czymś w głowe po czym stracił przytomność drago-zabrać go pod pokład i związać by nie uciekł ja wyśle wiadomość kolegą hahahah W TYM CZASIE NA BERK CZKAWKA MIAŁ DO MNIE PRZYJŚĆ IDE DO NIEGO ''' '''zapukała do dzwi otworzyła valka valka-witaj astrid astrid-witam czy jest Czkawka valka-nie ma go u ciebie astrid-no miał przyjść ale nie przyszedł PERSPEKTYWA VALKI nie ma go u astrid ani w wiosce nad kruczym urwiskiem w jego ulubionych miejscach musiał wpaść w tarapaty bo znam czkawke astrid-tam leci szczerbatek valka-ale nie ma czkawki szczerbatek wylądował był wystraszony i zmartwiony Czkastrid12 (dyskusja) 08:20, sie 4, 2015 (UTC) miał przyczepiony list ROZDZIAŁ 2 LIST LIST WITAM KOCHANE BERK WASZ WUDZ NIEJEST W DOBRYM STANIE MUSICIE GO URATOWAĆ PRZED ZACHODEM ALBO PA PA CZKAWAK HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DRAGO KRWAWADŁOŃ ROZDZIAŁ 4 POSZUKIWANIA astrid-co jeżeli coś mu zrobił albo n...nie.zyje(powiedziała ze łzami w oczach) valka-nawet tak nie myśl sączysmark-nie mart się znam go on żyje valka-musimy szybko lecieć PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI obudziłem się na statku Drago nage do mnie podeszła do mnie strarzniczka miała zasłoniętą twarz tylko oczy wiać miałą wielkie zielone oczy podobne do moich kiedy mnie zobaczyła zdziwiła się rozszeżyła oczy i powiedziała co mnie zaskoczyło strażniczka-Czkawka?co ty tu robisz? czkawka-kim jesteś powinien cię znać strażniczka-5lat temu plaża, rodzice nie przypominasz sobie czkawka-Hetera? hetera-TAK czkawka-co robisz na statku Drago hetera-to mój wuj nienawidze go zabił moich rodziców porwał ciebie czkawka-wiesz gdzie szczerbatek hethera-uciekł czkawka-co on mnie zostawił uwarzałem go za przyjaciela najlepszego ja bym go nie zostawił hethera;nie martw się mam smoka w tajemnicy ma na imie miki czkawka-on nas uratuje? hethera-tak MIKI MIKI CHODZ TU PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: jak on mugł mnie tak zostawić samego miałem go za przyjaciela teraz mam go za wroga musze znaleść nowego kumpla hethera mnie uratowała i zaczeliśmy walczyć z Drago czkawka-musimy ich pokonać hethera-pacz leci DESTH SONG MOŻESZ GO OSWOIĆ czkawka-podleć bliżej może on będzie moim kolegą hethera-okej Czkawka wyciągnoł ręke do smok ale smok troche się przecylił ale za drugim razem już na nim latał był prawie szybki jak szczerbatek PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Lecieliśmy 2 godziny gdy zobaczyliśmy tajemnicą dziewczyne z czkawką ale coś mnie zdziwio widzieliśmy czkawke na DEATH SONGU postanowiliśmy popatrzec co się dzieje czkawka spadł ze smoka a ten smok zrobił jak szczerbatek złapal go.Szczerbatek był WNERWIONY I ZAZDROSNY KRZYCZAŁ do dziewczyny wygraliśmy podszedł do niego smok i go wywalił i polizał Szczerbatek mial się na smoka zucić wtedy usłyszeliśmy nazwe cię ŚPIEWAK ty mnie nie zostawisz jak on śpiewak smok pokiwał głową na tak i znowu zaczoł go lizać astrid-co jest czkawce dlaczego zostawił szczerbatka valka-on pomyślał że szczerbek go zostawił czkawka zauwarzył i podleciał donas czkawka i tajemnicz dziewczyna-hej jak tam astrid-jak tam martwiliśmy się o ciebie a ty pytasz się jak tam czkawka-poznajcie śpiewaka astrid-co ci zrobił szczerbatek czkakwa-wylondujmy na tamtej wyspie wszyscy-ok czkawka - to tak lecieliszmy ze szczerbatkiem...... astrid-szczrbatek nic nie zrobił czkawka-ta jasne czkakawka i szczerbatek obrażeni odwrucili się plecami do siebie CDN ZALERZY OD KONENTARZY MOŻE JUTRO GOOD BAY ROZDZIAŁ 5 JAK POGODZIĆ DWÓCH KUMPLI PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Jak ich pokodzić myśl astrid myśl no nie wymyśle może inni wiedzą.Ciekawe kim jest ta dziewczyna te oczy poznaje je to chyba Hedhera musze się spytac astrid-kim jesteś (wskazałą na dziewczyne) czkakwa-to jest Hedhera hedhera-hej nowa nowa dziewczyna Czkakwa(powiedziała ze śmiechem słowa po "hej''bo to był żart) astrid-co!!!(poiedziała wściekła bo nie poznała że to żart) masz nową dziewczyne stara ci się znudziła co!!?? Czkawka i Hedehera wybuchneli śmiechem każdy patrzył na nich jak na wariatów a szczegulnie Val i As czkawka i hethera-na żartach się nie znacie sączysmark-ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne (powiedział z sarkazmem) valka-dobra koniec tych żartów teraz na smoki i na Berk wszyszcy-TAK Czkawka leciał na końcu sam a szczerbek z przodu każdy padtrył na nich ze smutkim bo tacy z nich najlepsi przyjaciele Śpiewak chciał rozbawić swojego pana i lecał prosto do oceanu chciał mu pokazać piękną rafe koralową czkakwa-śpiekak co ty robisz nie nie rób tego (czkakwa nabrał powietrza i byli w wodzie to co pokazał mu śpiewak zaskocyło go piękną rafe) w ty czsie w powietrzu valka-co ten smok wymyślił chce go utopić czy co astrid-trzeba go ratować mieczyk-zajrze do wody szpadka-ja też wsadzili łby do wody zobaczyli czkawka i śpiewaka prubowali wyciągnąć jaką szkrzynke wynurzyli głowy i mówili szpadka-wyciągają skrzynke astrid-jaką skrzynke mieczyk-było w niej...... NEXT ZALERZY OD KOMENTARZY IM WIĘCEJ TYM LEPIEJ PYTANIE CO BYŁO W SKRZYNCE ? CZY PRZYJACIELE SIĘ POGODZĄ ? I CO BĘDZIE DALEJ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach